freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet L. Bridget
Violet L. Bridget 'is Satellizer's older half-sister and the eldest child of the L. Bridget family. Background Satellizer's older half-sister and the eldest sibling of the L. Bridget family. Unlike the rest of her family, Violet treated Satellizer and her mother with respect and cared about her younger half-sister. She was unaware of Satellizer's abuse from Louis until later on, and moved her away once she found out the truth. She now runs multiple hotels across the globe with one resort being in Bali. Appearance In the manga Violet is looks very different from her sister as she given a very cheerful look, her eyes are very big and very dazzled as she is first seen greeting her sister. She also is seen always wearing a fancy dress consisting of a white blouse and a long red skirt. Instead of being all the way blonde the edge of her hair somewhat reddish. In the anime Violet looks a lot more similar to her sister, instead of having big eyes having a more serious look. Personality Unsuspectingly nice and warm to everyone whom she meets. A little carefree and teasing towards Satellizer, but can get serious when needed, while remaining kind at all times. Story Siblings Arc Violet invites Satellizer L. Bridget to her new resort in Bali this due to her wanting to catch up with her younger sister since they haven't been in touch for a while (She also invited Louis L. Bridget to the resort without Satellizer L. Bridget knowing of this). Her reason behind this family reunion is to try to repair the bonds between Satellizer and Louis since they had issues between each other in the past. Although Satellizer disagrees at first, she keeps trying to push Satellizer to become friendly with Louis, which eventually works. Relationships Olivia L. Bridget As being the mother of Violet, both her and Violet share a mutual family bond, as they both respect and love each other. However unlike Olivia, Violets treats Satellizer in a warm and loving manner. To the extend where she separates Satellizer from Olivia and Louis after finding out the truth behind Satella's abuse. Noelle Alongrutch Despite being her father's mistress, Violet harbours no ill-will towards Noelle. Rather, upon meeting her, Violet is polite, kind, and enthusiastic to help the older woman settle in. This is likely because she understands that her father loves Noelle dearly, and as such, chooses to welcome her and Satella as family. Satellizer L. Bridget Violet has a close and loving relationship with Satella. Even upon their first meeting, she treated the younger girl with sisterly affection, despite knowing that she was the child of her father's affair. Though not a Pandora herself, Violet goes out of her way to protect her younger sister however she can, such as sending her away when she learned Louis was sexually harassing her. The sisters keep in touch frequently, as Violet knew everything about Kazuya even before meeting him. She is also shown to enjoy teasing Satella, whether it be about her feelings for Kazuya or her large breasts. Louis L. Bridget Louis is Violets younger brother, and is as such treated that way by Violet. Before Satellizer and Noelle's integration in the L. Bridget family, Violet and Louis were on friendly family terms, but after Violet discovered the truth behind Satella's abuse by Louis, she acted up quickly by having Satella departed from the L. Bridget estate. However during Satella's absence from the family, Violet became to forgive Louis and hoped that the two of them would make up for the damage which was left behind. Howard L. Bridget Although Howard is the father of Violet it is yet unclear how they associate with each other. But given the fact that they are father and daughter it can be said that it will probably be a relationship which is on good terms. Trivia *'Violet is the only L. Bridget sibling to not be involved in the war with the Nova (Satellizer being a Pandora and Louis being a Limiter). Category:Character